Lost
by MyBooks735
Summary: Someone stole Aelin’s son. He was a replacement for another son named Max that was lost. Aelin will find her son eventually. But what till then?
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

.

That bitch would regret ever messing with me. I saw her kid through the bushes. Only 3 years old. Perfect. Send it to another dimension and never look back. Aelin would pay for what she did. When I grabbed her kid I jumped through a portal immediately. It was a human that could shift into a Fae. It was human right now. I saw the shadowhunter's city. Then I dropped the kid off and ran through another portal to a dimension that no one would ever bother looking.

.

The kid was fine. He was brought inside the city crying. They gave him to some people called the Lightwoods to take care of. He only knew how to say his name. Sam. He only said his name. Sam. The lightwoods used him as a filler for their last son-Max. They loved Sam. They thought he was-well a little angel. Isabelle adored him. Alec thought he was the best. Jace loved him like he was their blood brother. Clary loved him like her brother too. He hung out with them all the time. Simon liked him too. He didn't show it as much though. Everyone loved him bleh! An Ashyver didn't deserve love from anyone!

.

When he was old enough to fight he was the top of his class. Sam had white hair and Ashyver eyes. No one knew they were Ashyver eyes though, they just thought they were cool. He grew up to age 14 in this city. All the little girl liked him. Tried to show off in front of him.

.

All the meanwhile a mother that had lost her child was fighting every minute of every day to get him back. She became a stronger fighter than before. She was figuring out more and more of the portal and how it worked. She was searching dimension after dimension for him. One singular child turned her life around. That one child would be all she had.

.

**I DONT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR THRONE OF GLASS! ****do you like the story?**


	2. Growing up-Isabelle pov

**ISABELLE POV**

Sam was amazing. He was sweet, kind, and I couldn't help but see Max in him. It hurt that I loved him. The day I was really sad. It was Max's anniversary. Sam was 6 and didn't know about Max yet. Max came into my room and asked me to hang out with him. I said not today. Then he layed down next to me on the bed. "Isabelle? You know how I'm adopted?"

.

"Yeah, Why bud?"

.

"Well sometimes I see a blond women in my dreams. She always is smiling. Then I see a man. With white hair and green eyes. Who looks grumpy but always grins around me. It's night and they tell me to look up at the stars. They tell me that the White Stag in the North will always lead a Terresan home. I looked in all the maps for Terresan. There isn't a place like that. In the dream I find the constellation. Sometimes at night when I feel lost I look at it. No books chart it. It's like a little secret only I can see. And it makes me feel better. The white stag of the north. It's the same dream I have once a month. Do you have any dreams like that? Then my parents leave for a second and leave me to go to bed. I walk around the garden despite what they said in my dream. Along the path to bed there are all these gaurds. I sneak past the gaurds and go around the garden. Then someone grabs me. I hear my mother running towards where I was and screaming my name. Then I traveled through 20 dimensions to here. They left me Then I started crying. Then the Clave finds me. Then I wake up."

.

I was silent. Yet still sad. "I don't have dreams like that."

.

"Isabelle?"

.

"Yeah?"

.

"Sometimes when I have that dream I wish that I had never ignored what they said. I wish that I had gone to bed. I feel selfish when I wish that though. Is it bad?"

.

"No it's not bad." I held Sam as he began crying. I held him like no one else ever would matter. We stayed like that throughout the night.

.

When we woke up he walked me downstairs to see that everyone was down there. I cooked some breakfast and had a slight smile on my face. Sam was here. Sam was my little brother. Sam was just what we all needed. When he saw all of us sad he cheered all of us up.

.

As the years went on we realized how talented he really was. He could fight like it was a dance. He knew all the steps. He could make you mesmerized just by watching it. He always was great at being dramatic. Then there was the part where he told us that he loved us like his own family. He was 14. Top of his class in fighting. Girls fawning over him at all times. I could swear he knew it too. I heard them whispering about him. A low growl always rose in my throat.

.

I had never seen Sam cry. He always was smiling, laughing, or if he wasn't happy he was mad, annoyed, or I don't know but never crying. The whole family had to go deal with Clave business. When we came back we saw Sam crying on the coach. It broke our hearts. He looked at us and quickly did away with his tears. Quickly regained himself. Quickly looked the way he always did. We realized that maybe, just maybe he was slowly shutting us out.


	3. Clary, Jace, and Alec POV

**CLARY POV**

Sam was amazing. He could cheer someone up in the darkest of days. It was like he could read your mind. Your soul probably. He could fight like nobody's business too. He was top of his class. He was happy so much. Even if the boys in his class act nice to his face and whisper behind his back. Even if the girls turn against one another just because he smiles at one of them. Even if everyone whispers about him and he can hear it. It breaks my heart to see him shoulder so much burden. He Nevers says anything to anyone about any of it. Hides it deep down below the surface where everyone is afraid to tread. But maybe-just maybe if someone dared to tread then maybe he would realize that he doesn't have to hide it.

.

I asked him if he needed to talk about anything once.

"No. Why?"

"I was noticing that some of the kids at school-Well- not being that kind."

"Hmm. Well people say that people see what they want to see. People love to be a hero. To help someone. People can only help someone if they are willing to see the bad, the ugly, the darkness in the world. People see someone happy as not being able to see that. But the people that are truly happy are the ones that have already faced that darkness and shine like a star in the darkness. A star that could shine brighter than the darkest darkness. If the stars do shine bright they have to be willing to ignore the whispers, taunts, the things darkness says to them to hurt them. So clary? Are you apart of the stars that stand alone or the darkness that surrounds them? If you are darkness it's okay because most people are. If you have a doubt what you are your darkness."

I didn't ever ask him about his classmates again.

**JACE POV**

I was told that Sam was this little angel. I couldn't help but think of Max everyone I saw him. Sam was kind, sweet, and someone was going to take him away so I was never going to get attached. One day he was left alone with me, I was in charge of watching him. He was 11

"My parents are somewhere out there Jace."

"Huh. Congrats."

"Your lucky. You know who your parents where. Can figure out their stories. Me? I never knew my parents. Maybe they are rejoicing that I'm gone. Maybe they are trying to find me. Maybe pretending I never existed. Maybe just maybe they forgot about me. What do you think?"

"I think that no one is can be judged from actions that they did or did not do. Your parents could be horrible people and you can hate them when you meet them. Or, you really like them. Either way it'll be okay. I hated my parents and I turned out fine."

He gasped, "You did? I had no idea."

I started laughing. I talked with Sam the entire day. I still wouldn't get too attached. But a Little was fine, right?

**ALEC POV**

I loved Sam. Isabelle adored him. Clary loved him-not the way she loved Jace though. I didn't know how Jace felt about him but Sam adored him. One night I will never forget is when Sam yelled back at us.

"Sam, we think we have a lead on who your parents are. But you might not like it." We were all at the dinner table.

"Hmmm? Really?"

"Yes. Harding and Clarisse Locklear. They have taken a claim to you."

"No, those aren't my parents. Those are imposters. My real parents would find me and come and get me. Not notify someone else. My real parents are dramatic. They would apprear right in this room and hold up a knife to one of your throats.

My real mother would not be a stupid sob story off the road but a raging bull till she got me back. My REAL mom would fight the angel to GET ME BACK.

My father is a warrior. He is one of the strongest in the land. They are both FAE. They are Fae.

They have Witches not of our world as friends, warlocks, humans all living alongside one another. Because my mother offered them a better world.

That was my mother and her name was -her name was AELIN ASHYVER WHITETHORN GALATHYNIUS. My fathers name was ROWAN WHITETHORN GALATHYNIUS. Those are my parents. Names don't line up." Then he left the table. Leaving us all in shock.


End file.
